


...I'm Confused

by iheartmwpp



Series: Yet Another Parody Series: Kingdom Hearts [15]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anyone Ever Notice How People Who Join You Vanish Once It Cuts Back To Gameplay, Humor, I Have Questions As To How The Process Of Making Spirits Is Supposed To Work, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartmwpp/pseuds/iheartmwpp
Summary: Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Sora are off to save Princess Minnie when Sora suddenly decides to take a little nap with no warning or explanation.





	...I'm Confused

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** There is a _SpongeBob_ gag and a _Firefly_ line in the middle of all this Disney and Kingdom Hearts nonsense, none of which I own.

Mickey was despondent. How quickly things could go wrong.

Nothing had made him happier than being named a Musketeer at last. And then to be assigned guard duty to the ever-radiant princess! He, Donald, and Goofy had even made a new friend, a boy named Sora, who was all too happy to join them in their quest. It seemed like nothing could go wrong!

Until everything had.

It had started when a giant monster that Sora had called a "Dream Eater" had thrown him, Donald, and Goofy off of the carriage they had sworn to protect. They'd rushed after the carriage at first, and Sora defeating the monster encouraged them to put on an extra burst of speed, but then they'd seen him fall from the carriage as well, pushed by those ghastly Beagle Boys. All three of the Musketeers lost all hope at that point, slowing to a trudge as Sora's voice rang out.

"Your Ma...I mean, Mickey!" he cried, stumbling over his words for some reason as he rushed over to them.

"Sora," Mickey greeted him.

"I'm sorry," Sora went on once he'd reached them. "They got away with the princess."

"Don't be," said Mickey. "It's not _your_ fault." Why couldn't he do anything right...

"As long as we all stick together, I know we can get the princess back!" said Goofy from beside him.

"It's hopeless..." whimpered Donald immediately after, more of a reflection of Mickey's own feelings at that moment. He was determined to not show it, though.

"Goofy's right," he forced out. "As a team, we can do anything!"

"Yeah!" said their new compatriot in a chipper voice. "Come on!" He turned to face the open road again, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy nodding enthusiastically behind him.  
It didn't take long for them to find the abandoned carriage.

"Hey, look, Mickey! There's the carriage!" said Goofy.

_Thanks, Captain Obvious,_ Mickey wanted to say but refrained. They went up for a closer look, finding it empty.

"But there's no sign of the princess," Goofy went on. Mickey had to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

"Then that means..." said Donald slowly.

"Yep," said Mickey, eager to press on and not wait for the other two to catch up. "She's out there somewhere, counting on us to come to the rescue."

"Yeah, 'cause we're Musketeers!" Donald cheered.

"And we're gonna be the ones to save her!" said Mickey, getting caught up in the moment.

"Come on!" said Donald, starting to run down the road toward a nearby tower. They'd most definitely have to search that...

"Hey!" called out a voice from behind them. "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

"Oh, right," Mickey laughed, slowing down so that Sora could catch up. "Sorry, Sora."

"WAK!" Donald yelled out in shock as a giant, greenish, golden eagle and a mostly purple rhinoceros appeared out of nowhere.

"It's okay," Mickey was quick to reassure him, remembering Sora's fight in the courtyard. "I think those two work for Sora."

"Gawrsh, that's a relief," said Goofy. "Hey Sora, how'd ya get those two to work for you?"

Sora didn't answer, instead choosing to stop walking and reach his hands deep into his pockets.

"Er, Sora?" said Donald. "What're you doing?"

Sora still refused to answer even as he pulled out a strange assortment of objects. What looked like four severed bird wings with several feathers still clinging pitifully to the edges were deposited unceremoniously onto the ground beside his overlarge shoes, as well as a deluge of strange-looking goo and what looked like a massive eyeball with a long tube sticking out of the back. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy watched in shocked silence as Sora bent down over this strange pile and began to mash all of it together, kneading it like it was a knee-high piece of dough and occasionally punching the sides of the pile so it all stayed together.

"What are—WAK!" Donald's repetition of Goofy's question was suddenly cut off as from the pile of...whatever it was on the ground began to glow and morph into a multi-colored flying horse of some sort. Without warning, the giant purple rhino suddenly vanished.

"That's much better," said Sora cheerfully, taking in his new flying steed running around underneath his giant eagle. He then turned back toward the direction of the tower.

"...So are you going to explain what we just witnessed?" asked Mickey, beginning to get impatient, but Sora ignored him and walked a few steps forward, his monsters in tow. "Hey, Sora, wait up! I just wanna know—"

But before he could finished his sentence, Sora abruptly fell over onto his back, a snot bubble erupting from his nose, the two monsters by his side disappearing.

"...Sora?" said Mickey, stepping forward cautiously. "Are...are you okay?"

"He's still breathing," said Goofy, hesitantly nudging the body with his foot.

"Did he just go crazy and fall asleep?" asked Donald incredulously.

"It looks like it," Goofy confirmed, watching the snot bubble expand and shrink in time with Sora's breaths. "Is, uh, do we know if this is normal for him?"

"How should I know?" said Donald, sounding exasperated. "I barely know the guy!"

"None of us know him all that well," Mickey admitted, "but I do know he wants to help."

"How can he help like this!?" Donald pointed out. "He's just dead weight! We should leave him here and go rescue the princess already!"

"It is our job as Musketeers," Goofy added.

"I know," said Mickey, "but I really do think we need all the help we can get in order to save her. Plus," he went on, "there's just something about this Sora that makes me want to trust him."

"Ya know, I got the same feeling!" said Goofy cheerfully. "I say we wait for him to wake up!"

"Or we could just wake him up now," said Donald, poking Sora in the arm with the tip of his sword and screaming, "WAKE UP, SORA!"

Nothing happened.

"...We sure he even _can_ wake up?" asked Goofy.

"We'll just have to stay here and wait," said Mickey.

"...Do we have to protect him from monsters as well?" asked Donald in a sullen voice.

"I don't think so," said Mickey. "They only seem to appear in certain areas. As long as we stay here and don't move, we should be safe."

"Good."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...HOW LONG ARE WE SUPPOSED TO WAIT!?"

"Shut up, Donald," Mickey and Goofy snapped in unison.

_...How long ARE we supposed to wait,_ Mickey couldn't help wondering to himself.

~Three hours later...~

"I'm giving him ten more minutes," spat Donald, pacing angrily, "and then I'm leaving him, with or without any of you."

"That really doesn't sound like the worst idea," said Goofy, sitting with his face in his hands. "Otherwise, I might fall asleep too at this point."

"Agreed," said Mickey reluctantly, looking over at the still sleeping Sora. "As much as I don't wanna leave him...we really do have to save the princess at _some_ point."

"We should've left three hours ago!" Donald yelled, pointing at Mickey accusingly. "If it weren't for you always needing to—"

He was interrupted by Sora's snot bubble popping.

"Sora! You're awake!" cried Mickey and Goofy together as Sora sprang instantly to his feet, completely up and alert, the eagle and flying horse by his side once more.

"We were so worried!" Mickey pressed on. Sora looked over at the two monsters by his side, seemingly not hearing Mickey. "Sora?"

The giant eagle and flying horse vanished, only to be abruptly replaced with what appeared to be a small giraffe and a gigantic monster on four legs with three horns jutting out of its head.

"Nice, Riku!" Sora muttered to himself, grinning.

"Sora?" said Goofy, walking over to him. "Can you hear us?"

But Sora continued to disregard their presence as he looked over how much munny he had.

"HEY!" screamed Donald, running right in front of Sora and jumping up and down, waving his arms. "WHY ARE YOU IGNORING US!?"

They received no answer. Instead, Sora laughed to himself and began jogging down the road, right past Donald as if he were invisible. He then began fighting a different set of monsters that suddenly appeared.

"...You want us to help you with that?" Goofy called out, but Sora ignored him once again. Goofy threw up his hands in defeat. "He's acting like we're not even here anymore!"

"Rude!" said Donald savagely, tapping his foot with his arms crossed.

Mickey stared after Sora and sighed.

"Ya know," he said slowly, "I'm not so sure about this fella anymore..."


End file.
